


My brother, my lover, my little star

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Bad Days, Blankets, Crawling through the vents, Cuddles, Diapers, Dub-con spanking, F/M, Gen, In which Loki gets a spanking if he's mean, Like Loki didn't ask for it, M/M, Magic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Spanking, Wetting, but Thor is going by the rules they set up, dubious magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bruce try to take three cranky littles on a mission. Spoiler alert: That plan fails miserably. Especially with Loki involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother, my lover, my little star

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BIG BIG WARNING BECAUSE THEY ARE DIFFERENT THIS TIME. Okay the obvious for age play, diapers, thumb-sucking, pacifiers/dummies. But I threw in some spanking this time. It isn't until after Tasha wets herself, but it is mostly consensual. Loki just wasn't expecting it. That said, everything else is mostly just me wanting to have Nat wet herself. :3 I regret nothing and am typing this as I try not to fall asleep. So enjoy! :P

It had been a bad day from the start.Clint and Tony had snuck out of the nursery at five in the morning to go do "Science." It ended with a bang (Literally). Then when Tasha woke up she figured out she had wet the bed and refused to let anyone except Pepper touch her. Pepper was stuck in a board meeting, but thankfully Maria Hill was there with a mission and was able to get the little girl all cleaned up, and before long she was feeding her little brother oatmeal while Bruce fed Clint, fully intent on putting them down for a much need early morning nap.

 

"Long morning?" Maria giggled as she sat across from Steve.

 

"You have no idea," The man yawned. "What have you got for me?"

 

"Nothing I don't think you guys can't handle, but the sooner you get on it the better. Supposedly some street vermin are sporting some high-tech armor and started singing," Hill explained. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

"That a certain God of mischief didn't get the message last time I slapped him around," Bruce growled, his eyes flashing green.

 

"Daddy you and Hulk need a nap," Clint said, before his hands flew over his mouth. He hadn't said the word out loud yet. Bruce smiled at him, but the little boy sprinted off, no doubt to go hide in the vents.

 

Steve sighed. "We really need to get them a nap, but after that we can ship out," He told the woman.

 

Maria nodded. "I'm assuming you're taking Tony's jet?"

 

"Probably."

 

"I expect a good report when you get back." And with that she left.

 

* * * *

 

"Clint?" Tasha called, crawling through the vents. The sniffling she heard was getting louder so she had to be getting close. she turned a corner and saw him sucking his special paci, the one Coulson always made sure he had.

 

"Go 'way," Clint tried to say, but it came out far more pitiful than he had intended.

 

"Hey, it's not a big deal," She said, laying next to him. "Bruce looked kinda happy."

 

"But... but he's not my Daddy. My daddy is...."

 

"Shhh. I think your Daddy would want you to be happy now," Tasha said gently. "Do you like when Bruce takes care of you?" Clint nodded against her. "And do you feel like Daddy is a good word for him?" Again, a little nod. "Then that's all there is to it. Phil will always be yours Clint. But now you have a new daddy who can take care of you."

 

* * * *

 

"Where's-"

 

"Tasha's in the vents taking care of it," Bruce said, humming as he packed the baby suit case for their mission. "Hope the poor thing is okay."

 

Steve shook his head with a smile, pulling Tony's blanket over his shoulder's as the baby napped in his crib. "I didn't expect him to move on from Phil so soon," He mumbled.

 

"Me niether," Bruce sighed, feeling almost euphoric. "I was expecting at least another six months. And Daddy! Steve.... I've not felt this wanted since I had Betty."

 

Steve smiled. Clearly whatever was going on between the two had more than just age-play to it. At least in Bruce's eyes.

 

* * * *

 

"No."

 

"Tony."

 

"Noooo."

 

"Tony-"

 

"No! No diaper under da suit!" He cried. Poor baby was still so tired.

 

"Bubby come on, Clint's wearing a pull-up," Tasha giggled.

 

"You not wearing nofin!" Tony pouted, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

 

"No, I'm bigger and I can go potty," Tasha said proudly.

 

"No you can'. You peed yourself dis morning!" Tony smarted back.

 

"HEY! That was an accident and the first one in a long time!" She snapped, blushing brightly.

 

"Tony, you're wearing a diaper and that's final," Steve said firmly.

 

"No no no no no no NO!" Tony said, full on tantruming. Clint whined and pulled a pillow over his head. Steve sighed.

 

"Make him shuddup!" Clint cried. "M'TRYING to sleep!"

 

"NO!" Tony yelled.

 

* * * *

 

Small villages were usually either the best or the worst to deal with, depending on the level of crisis. If the level was low, people just looked at them weird. Which was exactly what they were dealing with right now. Right until....

 

"Thor!" Steve called, seeing him falling out of the sky.

 

 _Shit,_ Tasha thought. On top of it all she kind of had to pee. She quickly pushed that thought aside when she looked into the woods ahead of her. What she saw made her blood run cold.

 

Loki wasn't even trying to hide, grinning maniacally as he charmed the small woodland creatures. what was once peaceful birdsong quickly became a massice and annoying mess of AC/DC, 80's hits, and.... nursery rhymes?

 

"LOKI!" Thor roared over a bird currently screaming "Shoot to Thrill."

 

"Oh, if it isn't my big brother here to punish me yet again," Loki spat.

 

"Look, I love AC/DC as much as the next guy, but not when I have Mary had a Little Lamb going in the background," Tony said.

 

Tasha hid herself behind Steve, feeling safer with the element of stealth on her side. Clint waved to her from his spot above Loki in the trees. Tasha giggled at this.

 

Loki glared at her. "And just what is so amusing you mewling quim?" Loki growled.

 

"Look, this isn't okay Loki," Steve said firmly.

 

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck about what's okay or not?!" Loki said, his voice slightly hysterical.

 

"LOKI!" Thor boomed. Now he'd done it. Loki whimpered and scurried backwards.

 

"Stop!" he said nervously. Was that a hint of... something in his voice? Clint took this moment to knock his arrow, aimed, and....

 

 _I missed?_  He thought. Unfortunately he had. Instead of pinning Loki's cape to the ground, he had pinned Thor's, causing the younger brother to glare at him through the trees.

 

"You... You IDIOTS!" He said. He cast a charm at Clint, the full intent of making him wet himself like he had seen him do several times over in his spying. But he had a pull-up on, and while the sudden wetting of it was unexpected, Clint simply stuck his tongue out.

 

"Do your homework asshole!" He smarted.

 

"CLINT!" Steve barked. "You know better than to use those words!"

 

Clint sighed. "Is now really the time?" He asked.

 

 _So I AM right,_  Loki thought. _Then..._  He caught sight of Natasha. The little girl was shy, but her uniform left nothing to the imagination. If she were wearing a diaper, it would have been visible through her uniform. Which meant she would be the perfect victim. Loki lined up his aim, lunged at Tony, making Steve rush to him, and cast his charm at Natasha, who picked the wrong day to wear her lighter-black uniform. She was instantly made to empty her bladder, the urine gushing from her. She gasped, squirmed, tried everything in her power to stop the flow but it wouldn't slow. She glared at Loki as tears entered her eyes.

 

Said villian was currently rolling on the ground laughing, which made no sense to anyone. Anyone... except Thor. He picked his brother up by the collar, sat on a log, and threw the raven-haired man over his knee. They had an unspoken agreement (before Loki went off the deep end) that spanking was okay, but only if he had really truly earned it. And earned it he had.

 

Thor quickly yanked off his pants and boxers, giving his bum several hard smacks. What were once tears of laughter quickly became ones of pain. Before Long his bum was red, and that was when Thor felt his own lap grow warm. He stopped, gently rubbed Loki's bum, giving him gentle murmurs that no one could make out. Tasha was in tears, Clint very obviously needed a change by the waddle he was using to walk, and Steve had a feeling they were about to need a new crib in the nursery, which thus meant they needed a bigger nursery.

 

"Everyone, back to the plane. Thor, meet us there when you're ready, okay?" Steve ordered. The blond God nodded, hugging his brother close. Tasha raised her arms to Steve, who quickly picked her up. She cried softly into his shoulder.

 

 

* * * *

 

"Why- did you- leave me?!" Loki sobbed.

 

"I never left you brother," Thor said gently. "You are the one who pushed me away."

 

"You- left me- all alone!" Loki cried. "They took me- home and- and- they were horrible and-"

 

"Shh, brother shush," Thor said gently. "You are here with me now. You're not going anywhere and neither am I. We are going to go home with the others. We shall return to how things were before I was banished. You are my precious little one. I love you, and I only want what is best for you. Do you understand?"

 

Loki sniffled and nodded. "I'm- Sorry, D-D-D-Daddy," He whimpered. "D-d-didn' mean to-"

 

"Shh, We shall clean you up when we get home," Thor said gently. "Can you do me a favor?" Loki nodded. "Fix the little birdies." Loki nodded, clapping his hands. At once the forest was quiet again, and all that could be heard were bird songs and nature sounds. Thor picked his brother up gently, and carried him back to the plane."

 

* * * *

 

"Shh, it's alright Tasha," Steve cooed, holding the little girl close. She sniffled miserably and hid her face in Steve's chest. She felt wet and gross and just wanted today to be over. Loki didn't look like he was faring much better after his spanking and accident either. He was curled up in a ball on Thor's lap, his thumb securely in his mouth while his breaths hitched and the tears on his cheeks dried.

 

"Daddy?" Tasha finally whispered.

 

"Yes princess?" He cooed.

 

"....Is Loki gonna stay with us now too?" She asked.

 

Steve gave her a strained smile. "I really don't know princess," He cooed.

 

"I hope so," Clint piped up from next to Bruce. "He's gonna be fun to play cars with!"

 

"And I bet he knows really good stories too," Tony added softly.

 

Thor chuckled, hearing his teammates. "Seems you are forgiven child," He purred softly to Loki.

 

"I-I am Dada?" He asked.

 

Thor smiled and kissed his brother softly. "Sleep little one. You have had a long day."

 

Loki nodded and nuzzled into Thor's shoulder. Today sucked royally. But is any day really that bad when you make a new friend? Tony didn't think so. And neither did Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, so I have a C in my math class. So expect it to take me quite a while to get the next update out. I'll keep working as I can, but just be patient, and let me know how I did in the comments please? I'm kind of nervous for adding in spanking, but I thought it was... needed? Idk. I love you guys and I will see you next time! <3


End file.
